bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Moonlight Sword
Holy Moonlight Sword is a Trick Weapon in The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability * Found on Ludwig's head on the Underground Corpse Pile after the fight against him. You can choose to kill him, or answer his questions and wait for him to die. Alternatively, you can leave the area and come back, and you will be treated with the appearance of Simon, who has finished off Ludwig himself. After a short dialogue, he gives you the sword. * After receiving the regular version, the Lost and Uncanny variants can be purchased from the Bath Messengers in the Chalice Dungeons. Characteristics The Holy Moonlight Sword is an interesting weapon to say the least. While it has great physical stats and Arcane Stats, its moveset is great in almost every way. When transformed it has added Arcane damage. Every strong attack will expend a Quicksilver Bullet while throwing an Arcane wave at an enemy. Its special two-handed attack is also good because when thrusting in a certain direction, the player will shoot a burst in that direction. So even if the maximum damage is not achieved, at least players won't be able to flank around you. Lore Ludwig discovered the blade long ago in the Chalice Dungeons . Although Ludwig was a figure of great renown and an enormous public figure, and despite the fact that he was known for wielding the Moonlight Sword, not many people ever saw it. Ludwig was very protective of the Moonlight Sword, keeping it close to him. He treated the blade as if it is alive. The blade, in turn, grew protective of Ludwig and offered him guildance. He closed his eyes and saw small, bright beings offering him guidance and wisdom. He closed his eyes and let them speak to him, and guide him. He lost all of his fear, he lost all of his worries, and he became the Holy Blade. Even in his darkest hours, Ludwig still see the moon light. After Ludwig has been heavily wounded by The Hunter, the hooly blade, on its own, transform and awake Ludwig's human side. And until his last dying breath, Ludwig still see the moon light. Although it now in poscession of another hunter, the holy moonlight sword only offer several technique. Its full potent can only be used by Ludwig. Notes *The Holy Moonlight Sword's damage is all Blunt and Arcane except for two moves. *Every strong attack and special attack expends a Quicksilver Bullet, the only exception is the Transformation attack. *This weapon deals 50% Righteous Damage in both modes. *Its projectile causes stagger and makes opponent vulnerable to backstab. Trivia * It appears that this weapon served as the inspiration to Ludwig's Holy Blade. Even some attacks are the same, and the player holds it when transformed, in the exact same manner. * The Holy blade transform on its own to save Ludwig. This suggests the blade is somehow alive. * The Hunters have to actively transform it and several moves are exclusive to Ludwig. This suggests that not only the Holy Moonlight Sword is alive but also it is quite loyal. * This weapon is wielded by Ludwig, this is interesting as he shares his name with legendary german composer Ludwig van Beethoven. One of his more well known compositions is called the "Moonlight Sonata". *The blade glows in the dark when transformed. *The "Holy Moonlight Sword" is a recurring weapon that appears in almost all of From Software's games, in one incarnation or another. Its Demon's Souls version was called "Large Sword of Moonlight", whereas in the Dark Souls' series it is referred to as "Moonlight Greatsword". Gallery Image-bloodborne-screen-40.jpg Holy Moonlight Sword.gif image-bloodborne-screen-40d.jpg image-bloodborne-screen-40b.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151201154855.jpg Holy Moonlight Sword Concept Art.png|Holy Moonlight Sword concept art